Talk:Dimentio
Vandalism I think this page has been subject to vandalism. Don't worry, it's been fixed up. This article previously said that Dimentio was sealed away in the Chaos Heart (like, when has the game ever said that?) and then later said that Dimentio could have possibly survived and his fate is unknown. He contradicted himself there. I think he really liked Dimentio and wanted to see him return in a sequel. But Wikipedia and Super Mario Wiki both clearly state that he is dead. If they want, they could bring him back as a ghost, or have some Jesters revive him somehow... Ghostkaiba297 18:07, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Dimentio? Yep, he's dead. Definitely dead. More to my previous point, I heard the Super Mario wiki said that, but the administrators changed it because it was too much random speculation from someone who hoped for his survival. There are at least two pieces of evidence... The Light Prognosticus reads something along the lines of "All existence will be sucked into the void unless the one protected by the dark power is destroyed." And Count Bleck said "Dimentio must've left behind a shadow of his power to control the Chaos Heart. It won't last long but it is enough to destroy everything" or something like that. So... Ghostkaiba297 23:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Dimentio is dead, but something still tells he might return later in future games. Marx is the only Jester villain I know about that cannot truly die. Message above --MasterMarx 10:01, 8 July 2009 (UTC)MasterMarx I recently had the perfect idea for a battle Kefka vs. Dimentio. give me your opinion on who would win and how they would win. Omnicidal Maniac Yes, I know the categorial descriptions try to make these to distinguished, but i really don't see the point in that; 'gambling for trillions of lives, at least, puts you a scale worthy on an omnicidal maniac, and again, Dimentio perfectly fits that. I honestly don't see why all this is needed. Besides, you could still argue that Dimentio fits in a way before his demise in a way like Cyrus; wiping out the universe and everyone in it, then recreating said universe in his own demented image. That still gives you the scale of genocide, and I think recreating the multiverse as soon as you've destroyed it counts as at least trying to keep the universe intact in some respect. You can't argue this case with Count Bleck; Dimentio still has something to his name that might be worth considering. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED]][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ]] 01:29, October 8, 2014 (UTC) While I see why these two categories are being seperated I don't wish to cause any trouble for you or me anymore than has already been done. While I personally not sure about the "intact" part by remaking it I can see your point at the same time.I shall leave it on this page as both a sign of respect and from understanding now what you meant.Shinigami of the North (talk) 02:00, October 8, 2014 (UTC) While I can understand the reasoning behind you and Jester now, it's still my sincere belief that he counts in one way or another without invalidating the category's rules. And thank you for that. [[User:LostGod2000|'''THE DREADED]][[User talk:LostGod2000|''' ONE AWAKENS ']] 19:58, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Dimentio is the secondary Villain in the game That doesn't matter. Dimentio is still an Omnicidal Maniac because he tries to destroy the multiverse for pure spite. Also considering he's the final boss he isn't even the secondary villain at all. He's the Bigger Bad who manipulated everyone for his own goals (Including Count Bleck).Teengohanrocks (talk) 19:40, May 5, 2017 (UTC) *This discussion was primarily a while back but the Omnicidal Maniac category we used to have was for only wiping out all life ''without literally destroying the world while Cataclysm is for those who wish to destroy the actual world / universe along with all life. By that definition Dimentio was more Cataclysm but since the category was ultimately deleted it doesn't matter anymore and merely thought I'd explain why the debate even happened. Jester of chaos (talk) 19:22, May 7, 2017 (UTC)